The present invention relates to applicators for applying a substance, for example, a cosmetic, and to packaging and dispenser devices including such applicators.
More particularly, the invention relates to applicators for applying a substance, for example, mascara, to keratinous fibers, for example, eyelashes or eyebrows.
The flexibility and the bristle or tooth position characteristics of a majority of known mascara brushes or combs are fixed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,235 and 5,722,436 describe applicators comprising applicator elements with a separation that may be adjusted by the user. In such applicators, the distance between the applicator elements is modified by applying a compressive force along the longitudinal axis of the applicator. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,626 describes an applicator comprising a plurality of independent disks suitable for being axially pressed together while the applicator is being withdrawn from the receptacle containing the substance to be applied.
Further, French patent application FR-A-2,506,581 describes an applicator including a sleeve provided with four slits. The diameter of the sleeve may be varied under the action of a stem sliding in a hollow handle of the brush and having an end that displaces a first end of the sleeve, the second end of the sleeve being held stationary by the hollow handle. The user may elect to position the handle in a minimum-diameter position or in a maximum-diameter position. Substance may penetrate inside the sleeve via the slits, and then between the hollow sleeve and the sliding stem. The substance accumulated inside the sleeve escapes during wiping and there may be a risk of dirtying.